Team FCBP
by JujuBurst
Summary: Epic!Frisk, Reaper!Chara, Betty et Player se rencontrent sous les contraintes d'un homme qu'elles n'arrivent pas à atteindre, il les envoya dans le monde de Remnant, où elles devront tenter d'aider les humains, l'espèce qu'elles déteste le plus. Possible yuri. fem!Frisk & fem!Chara.
1. Mystères

**A/N : Dans cette fanfic, certaines des capacités ou de leurs qualités de puissances vont être améliorées ou théorisées par moi-même, et je base ces théories selon les informations données par les animés, car je ne lis pas les comics.**

 **Aussi, dans cette fanfic, Epic!Frisk va être une fille, seulement pour mon quatuor soit complètement féminin, et Player va être moins… pacifiste, mais plus, style Chara.**

 **Avertissement: Gaster est bien là, mais à vous de deviner quand il est là.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

XxXxX

Frisk, Chara, Betty et Player étaient toutes en train de réfléchir à un moyen de régler leurs 'problèmes' quand elles apparurent dans une grande pièce complètement blanche, sans aucune possible sortie visible. Toutes s'examinèrent du regard les unes après les autres.

"Bon, autant se présenter avant quoique ce soit. Je m'appelle Frisk." dit une fille d'un ton extrêmement calme, elle avait de courts cheveux blonds, une peau pâle et des yeux noirs aux iris rouges sang, elle portait des bottes noires, un pantalon ample brun et un pull rayé noir et bleu.

Une autre laissa échapper un soupir d'ennui, mais elle savait que cette Frisk avait raison. "Moi c'est Player." dit-elle d'un ton ennuyé, elle avait de courts cheveux bruns clairs, une peau grisâtre et des yeux noirs aux iris rouges clairs, elle portait des bottes noires, des leggings noirs et une robe rayée noire et rouge, elle avait les mains dans des poches à peine visible.

"Moi, c'est Chara." dit une autre fille d'une voix arrogante, elle avait de courts cheveux bruns clairs, une peau pâle et des yeux complètement noirs, elle portait uniquement une robe noire.

"Et moi c'est Bete Noire, mais appelez-moi Betty." dit la dernière fille d'une voix douce, elle avait de courts cheveux bruns aux mèches roses, une peau pâle et des yeux roses foncés aux iris roses, ses pupilles plus foncées et en forme de fentes, elle portait des bottes brunes, des leggings mauves, une jupe rose déchirée et un pull rose avec le haut mauve.

Le groupe de filles continua à s'examiner, essayant de déterminer si elles devaient s'entretuer ou non. Le temps passait, et rien ne pouvait être entendu, pas même une respiration ou un battement de cœur, et elles comprirent qu'aucunes d'elles n'étaient mortelles.

"Eh bien, on dirait que les présentations ont été faites, veuillez excuser mon retard." dit une voix grave et profonde, attirant l'attention de tout le groupe derrière elles. Devant les quatre filles se tenait seulement une silhouette sous une cape noire, mais elle mesurait facilement deux mètres. "Vous devez sûrement vous demander ce que vous faites ici et qui je suis. Eh bien, vous êtes ici pour une expérience, quant à mon identité, je ne vous la dirai pas, mais sachez qu'il est complètement inutile d'essayer quoique ce soit." dit-il en souriant, même si personne ne pouvait le voir.

"C'est ce que nous allons voir." dit la voix de Frisk derrière l'homme, de la foudre noire s'échappant de son bras droit, traversant l'homme de part en part, mais tous pouvaient dire que, malgré la puissance colossale de l'attaque, l'homme n'avait effectivement pas été touché.

"Quelle est cette fameuse expérience?" demanda Player d'un ton détaché, alors que Frisk réapparaissait auprès des trois filles.

"J'ai découvert un nouvel univers il y a un moment, mais je n'ai pas envie de m'y rendre et le peu d'informations que j'ai récupéré est loin d'être suffisant." commença l'homme, les filles pouvaient sentir son regard se poser sur chacune d'entre elles. "Alors j'ai décidé d'envoyer un petit groupe, et j'ai trouvé que vous étiez parfait pour ça." expliqua-t-il. "Mais sachez que si vous refusez de coopérer, je vous laisserai coincé ici pour l'éternité, et j'en ai le pouvoir." les avertit l'homme.

"Quelles sont tes demandes?" demanda Player avant que Chara saute sur l'homme pour tenter de le faucher vainement.

"Je vais vous envoyer dans monde appelé Remnant..." commença l'homme. Il parla des grimms, leurs espèces, et comment les humains les tuaient. Puis, il parla des Chasseurs et des Chasseresses, expliquant leurs rôles. Et aussi des écoles de ce monde. "Je vais vous envoyer à l'Académie Beacon, vous l'intégrerez en temps que l'équipe FCBP, vous allez être là-bas le premier jour officiel, mais vu que tout les dortoirs sont utilisés, vous allez être avec l'équipe RWBY." finit l'homme.

"Quelles sont tes règles, tu vas sûrement pas nous laisser là-bas agir à notre guise?" demanda Player.

"Effectivement, vous ne devrez tuer aucun humains, faire équipe, ne pas vous entretuer, agir comme des Chasseresses normales et aider les humains quand ils ont réellement besoin de vous, surtout si c'est en rapport avec les forces de l'ordre. Aussi, dans ce monde vous serez considérées comme des sœurs, les sœurs Gaster, alors agissez ainsi." énuméra simplement l'homme, avant de claquer des doigts et que les champs de vision des filles devenaient complètement noirs, tombantes dans l'inconscience.

XxXxX

Les filles se réveillèrent les une après les autres, elles s'examinèrent pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de problème. Puis, elles regardèrent autour d'elles, elles comprirent rapidement qu'elles étaient dans un véhicule humain, volant en plus de ça. Après seulement quelques secondes, le véhicule atterrit, et une voix sortant d'un appareil annonça qu'ils étaient arrivés, le quatuor regarda les humains autour d'elles sortirent, et elles suivirent. Elles ne furent pas très impressionnées par la grandeur de l'école, elles l'avaient imaginée un peu plus grande. Elles commencèrent à marcher en direction de la tour où le directeur devait être, et en arrivant là-bas, on leurs dit qu'elles avaient une petite rencontre avec le directeur à l'instant, et avec les directives qu'elles ont reçues, elles montèrent dans l'ascenseur qui menait au bureau d'Ozpin. Elles furent reçues par un sourire mystérieux de la part du directeur, mais il ne reçût pas de sourire en retour, le quatuor était plutôt ennuyé par tout ça.

"Bienvenue à Beacon, équipe FCBP." les salua le directeur. "Comme vous le savez sûrement déjà, vous allez partager un dortoir avec l'équipe RWBY, c'est aussi une équipe composée uniquement de filles, et elles sont en première année, comme vous. Vous pouvez vagabonder dans l'école tant que vous ne causez pas de problème, mais certaines zones seront inaccessibles, donc n'essayez pas d'y aller. L'équipe avec qui vous partagez un dortoir suis les mêmes cours que vous, alors si vous avez un problème, je suis sûr qu'elles seront ravies de vous aider." ajouta-t-il pour s'assurer qu'elles ne fassent rien de mal, car la personne qui s'occupait d'elles avant avait mentionné qu'elles avaient une attitude plutôt sadique et arrogante. "Vous pouvez y aller et ne vous inquiétez pas pour l'uniforme scolaire, j'ai avertis les professeurs que vous n'en porterez pas." dit Ozpin en faisant un signe de la main vers l'ascenseur. "N'oubliez pas de venir me voir si vous avez besoin d'aide." leurs rappela-t-il juste avant que les portes ne se referment.

"Bon, allons trouver ce dortoir." dit Frisk en sortant de l'ascenseur à l'étage le plus bas, suivit de Chara, Betty et Player.

Avec les indications des autres élèves de l'école, le quatuor trouva rapidement le dortoir, et Betty a quasiment arraché la poignée en ouvrant la porte, devant elles se trouvait quatre filles d'environ 16 ou 17 ans. La première avait de longs cheveux blancs en queue de cheval, des yeux bleus glacés et une peau pâle, elle portait une robe blanche, des talons blancs et ce qui ressemblait à une rapière sur sa hanche. La deuxième avait de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux lilas, elle portait des bottes brunes, de longs bas oranges, un mini short noir, une sorte de jupe brune étrange, une veste brune avec un t-shirt jaune en-dessous et des gants dorés. La troisième avait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux ambrés, elle portait des bottes noires, un legging noir, des bracelets élastiques noirs, un chandail blanc sans manche avec une sorte de veste noire étrange et une lame noire dans son étuis sur son dos. La dernière portait une robe noire et rouge foncé, une cape rouge, des bottes noires, un legging noir et une sorte de boîte rouge sur le bas de son dos. Après quelques secondes, la blanche sembla se souvenir de quelque chose et s'approcha d'une grande enjambée avec un sourire.

"Vous devez être l'équipe en transfert, on m'a dit que vous aviez l'air beaucoup plus jeunes que vous l'êtes. Enchantée, je m'appelle Weiss Schnee." les salua-t-elle. "Et voici mon équipe, Ruby, Blake et Yang." les présenta la fille.

Player dépassa Weiss et s'approcha de la fille plus jeune de l'équipe RWBY. "Tu dois être la chef de ton équipe..." murmura-t-elle en la regardant de plus près, les mains toujours dans les poches.

"Moi, c'est Frisk." se présenta-t-elle, avant de pointer Player. "Elle, c'est Player. Et voici Betty et Chara."

"Comment a-t-elle sût que Ruby était notre chef?" demanda Weiss, un peu déçue que le quatuor n'ait pas pensé à elle.

"Simple intuition, mais aussi parce qu'elle a l'air énergique, donc elle remonte facilement le moral des gens, ce qui est très pratique dans une équipe." expliqua Chara en s'asseyant sur le bord de la fenêtre.

Player hocha la tête en accord avec l'explication de la déesse. Pendant leur chemin jusqu'au dortoir, elles s'étaient dites ce qu'elles étaient, Chara et Frisk étaient des déesses, Player, une haqueuse qui pouvait même pirater la vie, et Betty était la FEAR incarnée.

"Voilà l'horaire des cours, ainsi qu'un plan de l'école." dit Weiss en tendant deux documents à Frisk.

"Merci..." dit-elle d'un ton incertain en mettant les documents dans ses poches. "Il ne reste plus qu'à faire la disposition des lits. On peut soit garder ça comme ça, ou mettre trois lits superposés et un seul de l'autre côté." proposa Frisk au deux équipes.

"Pourquoi la deuxième option?" demanda Weiss, incertaine des décisions de Frisk.

"La dernière fois qu'on a essayé de dormir dans le même lit que Betty ou dans un lit proche, on fait un nombre incommensurable de cauchemars, elle dégage un sorte d'aura qui fait ça aux gens qui dorme près d'elle." expliqua Frisk, surprenant tout l'équipe RWBY, et recevant un hochement de tête appréciateur de la part de Betty.

Après une bonne heure à réarranger les lit, la cloche sonna, signifiant que les cours recommençaient. Les sœurs suivirent leurs colloques dans les couloirs jusqu'à une construite comme une salle d'audience, un vieil homme se tenait à l'avant. Pendant la première partie du cours, les explications du professeur et les histoires qu'il raconte, FCBP s'était endormie les yeux ouverts, ce qui était plutôt pratique. Quand, elles entendirent des sons étranges, elles prêtèrent attention au cours, elles regardèrent un membre de chaque équipe combattre des grimms, en commençant par Weiss, jusqu'à un certain Cardin.

"Maintenant, équipe FCBP, envoyez-nous l'une d'entre vous." demanda le professeur, attirant l'attention de tout les autres élèves sur les quatre sœurs.

"Roche, papier, ciseaux. Celle qui perd y va." proposa Player, recevant un hochement de tête de ses sœurs. Elles prirent place, et il fallu trois essais pour déterminer un perdant. "Onee-chan, je crois que c'est toi." se moqua Player en riant avec Betty et Chara.

Frisk poussa un soupir ennuyé et se rendit au devant de la classe avec les mains dans les poches, regardant la dernière cage d'un air ennuyé. "Allons-y, qu'on en finisse." dit-elle, de plus en plus ennuyée.

"Tu devrais peut-être préparer ton arme." dit le professeur.

Frisk poussa un autre soupir ennuyé. "Si vous insistez." accepta-t-elle, six cœurs sortirent de son corps sans qu'elle n'ait à faire quoique ce soit.

Le professeur et le reste trouvait son 'arme' étrange, mais les sœurs de Frisk reconnaissaient les âmes qu'elle utilisait. Le professeur se demandait à quoi pouvait bien servir ces cœurs, mais il ouvra tout de même la cage. Un Boarbatusk sortie de la cage et fonça sans hésitation sur Frisk, qui le regardait d'un air ennuyé, les yeux mi-clos. Frisk esquiva avec aisance la première charge du grimm, qui se retourna instantanément pour une seconde charge, mais Frisk se déplaça si vite que seules ses sœurs ont réussi à suivre et elle se retrouva sur le côté droit du grimm, elle lui donna un coup de pied juste assez puissant pour faire sauter la tête du monstre, provoquant des halètements choqués des autres personnes dans la pièce, mais Frisk ne faisait que regarder le grimm disparaître d'un air ennuyé. Puis, elle remonta prendre sa place près de Betty.

"Tu y as été un peu trop fort pour eux, je crois." lui dit la fille en rose en lui donnant un joli sourire.

" _Attends, est-ce que je viens juste de penser qu'elle a un joli sourire?_ " se demanda intérieurement Frisk sans rien laisser paraître de l'extérieur, elle haussa plutôt les épaules. La cloche signifiant la fin du cours sonna, et toutes les équipes sortirent, les équipes RWBY et FCBP retournèrent à leur dortoir.

"C'était incroyable!" s'exclama Ruby en collant quasiment son visage à celui de Frisk. "Comment t'as fait ça?" demanda-t-elle d'un ton surexcité.

"J'ai seulement donné un coup de pied." répondit Frisk en sautant sur le lit le plus haut et s'allongeant, s'endormant quasiment instantanément.

Le reste des filles allèrent se coucher dans leurs lits respectifs.

 **A/N : J'espère que vous appréciez l'histoire, dites-moi dans les commentaires si je fais des fautes ou des conseilles pour m'aider à améliore, sans oublier votre avis sur l'histoire, je vais essayer de publier au moins un chapitre par semaine, voir plus. À la prochaine! =)**


	2. Sentiments naissants

**POV Betty**

J'étais la première à me lever, l'équipe RWBY dormait, et mes sœurs ne devaient pas quitter le confort de leurs lits, sinon elles réveilleraient les adolescentes. Je me suis levée et je suis partie prendre une douche. Dans un sens, j'étais heureuse de ne pas être la seule à être coincée ici, mais d'un autre sens, j'étais triste de ne pas pouvoir tuer quelqu'un, ça devenait vraiment chiant, le seule autre point positif était que je n'avais pas besoin de provoquer de peur pour garder mes forces, toutes les personnes de ce royaume avaient peurs en tout temps, c'était vraiment pratique. En sortant de la salle de bain, j'ai remarqué que les cours allaient commencer dans moins de deux heures, donc j'ai giflé tout le monde avec ma vitesse incomparable.

"Ow!" crièrent-elles toutes en même temps, ce qui me fit rire intérieurement.

XxXxX

 **Pas de POV**

"Les cours commencent dans moins de deux heures, vous devriez vous levez tout de suite si vous ne voulez pas être en retard." dit la voix de Betty, qui était assise sur son lit en train d'écouter de la musique avec le casque de Ruby.

Quand elles eurent fini de prendre leurs douches, les filles des deux équipes partirent manger rapidement à la cafétéria, avant de partir en cours. Les sœurs n'étaient pas super heureuses d'avoir un professeur surexcité. " _Et qu'on me dise pas que c'est à cause de son café, on a toutes pris un café avec une quinzaine de sucre et nous sommes plutôt calme._ " pensa Frisk en détournant le regard vers la fenêtre à sa gauche, le lendemain, elles devaient sortirent avec le reste de la classe et une certaine Mme Goodwitch. Le reste de la journée se passa avec ennui pour les sœurs Gaster, rien de spécial ne c'était produit, sauf le fait que Jaune avait faussé ses données.

XxXxX

ForerverFall, une grande forêt complètement rouge, c'était la seule description qui venait à l'esprit des sœurs. Elles croyaient qu'elles allaient devoir combattre des grimms ou chercher quelque chose de rare ou même utile, mais elles étaient simplement là pour ramasser de la sève d'arbre. " _Super…_ " soupirèrent-elle toutes en cœur. Les sœurs se séparèrent du reste du groupe, et Betty changea son avant-bras gauche en une lame rose fluo en s'assurant que personne d'autre que ses sœurs ne le remarquent, puis elle fit une fente assez large et profonde dans un tronc pour qu'elles puissent remplir tous leurs bocaux sans problème. Après avoir fini de les remplir, les sœurs s'installèrent autour de l'arbre pour faire une sieste, du moins, c'est ce qu'elles auraient fait si elles n'avaient pas entendu le hurlement d'un grimm et des cris de fillettes, Betty pouvait sentir qu'il y avait des personnes qui avaient très peurs. Le quatuor se leva et se dirigea, grâce à Betty, vers le reste de la classe, qui regardait Jaune combattre maladroitement un Ursa. Après le combat, plusieurs membres de la classe allèrent féliciter Jaune, mais une seule pensée traversa l'esprit des sœurs Gaster. " _Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils le félicitent? C'est à peine si on peut appeler ça un combat._ " se disent-elles. Elles poussèrent un soupir avant de se téléporter en groupe à l'arbre où elles étaient il y a quelques minutes, sans que personne ne les aient remarquées. La classe les retrouva couchées en forme de croix sur le sol, regardant le ciel. Frisk fût la première à se mettre debout, elle donna un petit coup de pied à Player, qui se leva et se dirigea vers Chara, tandis que Frisk continua son chemin vers Betty, elle admira ses yeux quelques secondes avant de la remettre doucement sur pied. Puis, les sœurs Gaster suivirent le reste de la classe jusqu'à Beacon, Frisk jetant souvent des coups d'œil à Betty.

XxXxX

Le lendemain, Betty, Frisk, Chara et Player avaient dû réveiller l'équipe RWBY une nouvelle fois, et après qu'elles aient toutes prises leurs douches, elles étaient parties déjeuner à la cafétéria.

"On sort en ville tout à l'heure, ça vous dirait de venir avec nous?" demanda joyeusement Ruby.

Le quatuor se regarda, et prirent silencieusement une décision. "On aurait bien aimé Ruby, mais on aimerait passer du temps de qualité entre sœurs, aujourd'hui." répondit Chara d'un ton désolé.

Le sourire de Ruby disparut un instant, mais revint en quelques secondes. "On pourra toujours faire ça une autre fois?" demanda-t-elle avec un sourire incertain.

"Bien sûr." répondit Player du même ton détaché qu'à son habitude.

Après le repas, les sœurs Gaster retournèrent seules dans leur dortoir, elles s'installèrent en cercle au centre de la pièce. Après quelques minutes de silence à s'être assurées que personne ne les écouteraient, elles poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

"On va participer au festival, n'est-ce pas?" s'assura Betty.

"Oui, mais on va devoir planifier comment on va s'occuper des combats." ajouta Chara.

"Vu que je suis l'ainée, en théorie, je m'occuperai des combats les plus compliqués, ensuite, ce sera Player, Chara et finalement, Betty." expliqua Frisk, elle ne voulait pas l'avouer, mais elle ne voulait pas que Betty se retrouve mêlée à des problèmes en cas de situations d'urgences.

"Je suis d'accord, mais si on fait un combat entre équipe complète, j'ai un plan, donc je m'occuperai de ce combat, si ils vous attaquent, vous n'aurez qu'à esquiver afin de donner le moins de renseignements possible." répliqua Player, elle pirata l'espace-temps devant elle et créa quatre documents, où il était écrit qui se batterait dans chaque type de combats. "Si on doit faire deux équipes, je me mettrais avec Chara, et Frisk se mettra avec Betty pour calibrer la puissance." ajouta-t-elle.

"Tu es certaine? Pour le combat en équipe." demanda Betty, elle voulait aussi affronter des gens, pas pour qu'il y ait plus de peur, mais par ennuis.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ne sera pas un problème, on pourrait même dire que ça va être drôle à voir, et peut importe ce qui arrive, n'intervenez pas, en aucun cas." dit-elle, ses yeux devenant complètement noirs.

"Compris." répondirent les trois autres sœurs en même temps.

"On fait quoi maintenant?" demanda Chara.

"Je me disait qu'on pourrait soit rester ici et paresser, genre se faire un film ou jouer à un jeu de société, ou soit on va à la bibliothèque et on essaye d'en apprendre plus sur tout ça." proposa Player.

"Je vote pour le film." dit Betty, juste après la mention de recherches.

"Je te suis." ajouta Frisk quasiment instantanément.

"Va pour le film." finit Chara en agrandissant son sourire.

Après une bonne heure à faire des recherches sur internet pour des films, et après des dizaines de votes, elles finirent par fermer les rideaux, les lumières et commencer un film d'horreur sur un écran que Player avait créé à partir d'une pomme, les autres n'avaient même pas demandé comment elle avait fait ça.

XxXxX

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit d'un grand coup, attirant l'attention des sœurs Gaster, Frisk et Player avaient toujours le même air ennuyé, mais les sourires de Betty et Chara étaient bien plus grands qu'avant, surtout celui de Betty.

"Avez-vous vu Blake?" demanda Ruby en criant quasiment.

"Non, pourquoi?" demanda Player.

"On l'a perdu il y a quelques heures, mais on ne la trouve pas. Vous pouvez nous aider?" demanda la jeune chef.

"Pas de problème, où l'avez-vous cherchée pour le moment?" demanda Betty.

"Dans toute l'école et au centre ville." répondit Weiss.

"Et le port?" demanda Chara.

Le reste de l'équipe RWBY se donna des regards gênés, puis partire à la course suivit des sœurs. Malgré le fait qu'elles pourraient s'y rendre en quelques secondes, le quatuor courrait à la même vitesse que les trois autres filles. En arrivant aux docks, Ruby attira l'attention de Roman Torchwick, avant de se faire tirer dessus. Le sourire de Betty s'agrandit de façon inhumaine en voyant le nombre d'ennemis, elle sauta, avec Frisk juste derrière elle, en plein milieu de la bataille. Les membres du Withe Fang essayèrent de se débarrasser de la fille en rose, mais elle brisait toutes leurs armes à main nues, et quand il essayaient de s'en prendre à Frisk, ils se faisaient électrocutés par la déesse. Puis vint l'arrivée d'une fille étrange qui décima les troupes ennemies, semant assez de terreur pour remplir trois fois la jauge qu'il fallait pour l'attaque spéciale de Betty, malheureusement, Roman eut le temps de s'enfuir avec quelques uns de ses sous-fifres.

 **A/N : Je sais que ce chapitre est plus court que le précédent, mais j'arrivais à la fin de la saison et j'ai un peu de difficulté à trouver de l'inspiration pour les moments où la team RWBY n'est pas là, mais je vais essayer de faire mieux pour le prochain.**

 **N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire pour me donner des trucs ou pour me dire ce que vous pensez de cette story.**

 **Et merci à Darkgreynight pour ton follow.**


	3. Recherches

"Ce combat de nourriture était... épic, mais une chance que nous ne les avons pas rejoints." commenta Chara.

Les sœurs Gaster venaient d'assister à la bataille de nourriture entre RWBY et JNPR, mais elles s'étaient tenues à l'écart, elles avaient aussi pitié pour les deux gars qui venaient d'entrée dans la cafétéria au début de la bataille de nourriture. Puis, Glynda est arrivée et à tout nettoyer, tout en ignorant les deux garçons, et après avoir sermonné les deux équipes, elle a donné un regard interrogateur au sœurs, se demandant sûrement pourquoi elles n'avaient pas essayé de les empêcher, mais surtout surprise qu'elles n'avaient pas participé en restant là.

"On serait mieux de retourner dans notre dortoir." proposa Frisk en commençant à se diriger vers la sortie.

XxXxX

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites?" demanda Player en prenant la place de Blake, qui venait de partir de la bibliothèque.

"On joue à celle qui conquerra Remnant, si tu prends la place de Blake, tu seras Vale." expliqua Yang avec un sourire carnassier.

"Rien que ça?" dit Player d'un ton ennuyé, puis elle prit les cartes de Blake et commença à mettre sa stratégie en place à une vitesse ahurissante.

XxXxX

"Comment?!" s'exclama Yang alors que le groupe entrait dans le dortoir des deux équipes.

"Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?" demanda Frisk en levant les yeux du livre qu'elle avait 'emprunté' à Blake.

"Je les ai juste battues à un jeu où on doit conquérir Remnant." expliqua Player en prenant place sur son lit.

Chara retourna se placer sur le bord de la fenêtre en riant de la réaction de Yang face à sa défaite et Betty rejoignit Frisk sur son lit, regardant les textes.

"Comment a-t-elle réussi si c'était ça première fois?!" s'exclama Yang sans arrêter de pleurer.

"C'était à prévoir." dit simplement Chara.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" demanda Weiss, intriguée.

"Player a un QI de 947, c'est dur de la battre à quoique ce soit." expliqua Frisk, choquant toute l'équipe RWBY.

"C'est possible d'être aussi futée?" demanda Weiss d'un ton incrédule.

"Seulement lorsqu'elle joue à des jeux, sinon son QI est simplement plus élevé que la moyenne." répliqua Betty.

Après une dispute entre les coéquipières de l'équipe RWBY, Ruby partit à la course chercher son jeu dans la bibliothèque, puis les sœurs Gaster se couchèrent.

XxXxX

"Bien, tout le monde se rappelle de son rôle?" demanda enthousiasmant Ruby.

"Toi et moi allons au CTT et vérifions les archives de Schnee pour un éventuel vol de dust, ou des incohérences. Vu que je fais partie de la famille, ça ne devrait pas être un problème." dit Weiss.

"Le White Fang a régulièrement des réunions pour donner les ordres et recruter de nouveaux membres. Si je peux entrer, je peux espérer trouver ce qu'ils manigancent." continua Blake.

"J'ai un vieil âme dans la partie louche de la ville qui connait à peu près tout ce qui ce passe à Vale. Lui soutirer des informations ne devrait pas être trop difficile." finit Yang avec arrogance.

"Et nous allons voir nos contacts." ajouta Chara.

"Super! On se retrouve ce soir du côté de Yang pour mettre en commun ce qu'on a trouvé. C'est parti!" s'exclama Ruby.

"Yeah!" ajouta une voix masculine venant de dehors.

"Sun?!" s'exclama l'équipe RWBY.

"Comment es-tu arrivé là-haut?" demanda Yang.

"Oh, c'est facile, je le fais tout le temps." répondit le faunus singe, qui semblait accroché à quelque chose avec sa queue, ce qui le mettait la tête en bas.

"Tu fais quoi?!" s'exclama Weiss.

"Je grimpe aux arbres tout le temps!" se défendit Sun. "Donc… on va se venger de ce Torchwick machin?"

"Nous, allons enquêter sur la situation." répliqua Blake.

"Désolé Sun, on préfère ne pas impliquer nos amis si possible." s'excusa Ruby.

"Pfff, c'est débile! Vous devriez toujours impliquer vos amis. C'est pour ça que j'ai ramené Neptune." rétorqua-t-il.

Après avoir fait entrer Neptune, qui était monté d'une manière quelconque, Ruby jumela Sun à Blake et Neptune à Yang, malgré les protestations de Weiss. Puis, l'équipe RWBY, Sun et Neptune partirent.

"On ne va rien faire en fait, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Player.

"Non, on va seulement les suivre, et si un combat se produit, on le rejoint." commanda Betty, puis elle sauta par la fenêtre, suivi de ses sœurs.

XxXxX

"Ça faillit rater." commanta Chara.

"Je sais, mais tout s'est bien passé." répliqua Betty, avant qu'elles ne partent vers une autre équipe.

XxXxX

"Plutôt cool, la fille robot." dit Player en suivant ses sœurs vers les autres.

XxXxX

"Eh bien, c'est parti en couilles." commenta Chara en partant la première.

"On n'intervient qu'au bon moment." commanda Frisk, en suivant Chara.

XxXxX

"Je suis vraiment désolé d'interrompre votre moment, mais je vais m'occuper de ça." dit Frisk en apparaissant devant l'équipe RWBY, regardant le robot paladin avec ennui, ses six cœurs flottant autour d'elle.

Frisk entendit la personne à l'intérieur du robot grogner de frustration, sûrement à cause de l'arrivée d'une autre personne. Le robot frappa la déesse, l'envoyant dans le sol juste sous elle, créant un énorme cratère de trois mètres de rayon.

"Frisk!" s'exclamèrent les membres de l'équipe RWBY, effrayées à l'idée que Frisk soit gravement blessée, Roman ne faisant que rire de la facilité avec laquelle il s'était débarrasser de la nouvelle venue.

"Ne m'enterrez pas trop vite." dit la voix ennuyée de Frisk. Le nuage de poussière se dissipa, révélant Frisk, en parfaite santé et sans aucune égratignure. "Je déteste les gens qui se surestiment." commenta Frisk en apparaissant sur l'épaule droite de Roman, lui jetant un regard ennuyé de côté.

Roman a essayé d'atteindre Frisk avec toute son arsenal, mais Frisk esquivait aisément chaque attaque, mais après une bonne dizaine de minutes, Frisk pouvait facilement dire que Roman n'allait rien pouvoir faire de plus, ayant sûrement testé toutes les capacités du robot. Une énorme chaussure apparût derrière le robot, lui bottant le dos avant de disparaître, le robot traversant plusieurs poutres en béton tout en se désagrégeant, ne laissant que Roman, seul et blessé, mais une fille apparût juste à temps pour sauver le criminel avec une sorte d'illusion.

"Nous serrions mieux de retourner à notre dortoir, il faut se reposer, on en parlera demain." commenta Frisk en commençant à marcher vers Beacon.

XxXxX

Le lendemain, Mme Goodwitch avait averti l'équipe FCBP que le directeur Ozpin les attendait dans son bureau juste après le déjeuner, puis elle était partie sans un mot de plus.

"Vous pensez qu'il veut nous parler de quoi?" demanda Betty en se levant de son lit.

"J'en sais rien, je vois sincèrement aucune bonne raison qu'il veuille nous rencontrer, on a peut-être fait une gaffe sans le savoir aussi, mais ça m'étonnerais." répondit Player en partant en première vers la cafétéria.

Les sœurs Gaster ne rencontrèrent pas beaucoup d'élèves pendant le trajet vers la cafétéria, mais à la différence, la cafétéria était pleine à craquer. Quand elles aperçurent les équipes RWBY et JNPR, elles commencèrent à s'en approcher, accrochant plusieurs personnes au passage, mais quand Betty accrocha un adolescent plus grand que les autres, il lui cria dessus, attirant en même temps l'attention de la plupart des élèves autour.

"Tu crois que tu peux me bousculer comme ça et partir sans rien dire, la moindre des choses aurait été de t'excuser." lui dit Cardin.

"Et alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?" demanda Betty, son sourire s'élargissant en sachant qu'elle allait pouvoir taper sur quelqu'un.

"Tu cherches la bataille, gamine?" demanda Cardin en se penchant vers elle d'un air arrogant.

Il fallût toute la volonté de Frisk pour ne pas qu'elle n'arrache la tête du gars qui essayait de menacer Betty, elle savait que Betty pouvait s'en débarrasser facilement, mais elle préférait faire comprendre au merde dans son genre qu'ils devaient rester à leurs place et être plus polies. Pyrrha s'était levée de son siège pour aller aider la fille en rose, mais Chara lui avait barré la route avec son bras pour ne pas qu'elle ne s'en mêle.

"Pourquoi pas? Je commence à m'ennuyer, on pourra combattre au prochain cours." dit Betty en repartant rejoindre ses sœurs. "Dépêchons-nous, Ozpin veux nous voir." dit-elle en passant ses sœurs.

XxXxX

Après avoir fini de déjeuner, les sœurs Gaster se dirigèrent une nouvelle fois vers l'ascenseur qui menait au bureau du directeur Ozpin, qui les attendait avec un café à la main, comme à son habitude.

"Eh bien, vous avez fait vite." commenta le directeur.

"Nous nous sommes levées tôt." répliqua Chara en prenant place avec ses sœurs sur les quatre sièges devant le bureau du directeur.

"Je vous ai appelé, car je compte vous faire passer le test d'initiation, que vous n'avez pas pu faire au début de l'année, et cela, dès demain." dit le directeur avec un sourire.

"Il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Player.

"Oui. Je voudrais savoir si ça vous dérangerait que vos camarades de classe assiste au test, visuellement bien entendu, afin de devenir meilleurs. Je dis ça, car j'ai l'impression que vous êtes bien meilleures que n'importe quel de mes autres élèves." expliqua le directeur avec sang froid, en continuant à siroter son café.

Les sœurs Gaster furent surprises par la déclaration du directeur, elles croyaient que personne ne comprendrait aussi vite, mais elles étaient quand même heureuses que ce soit le cas. "D'accord." acceptèrent-elles en même temps.

XxXxX

L'équipe RWBY entra dans la salle d classe du Dr. Oobleck en dernière, elle était quasiment en retard. Les filles regardèrent autour d'elles, mais ne trouvèrent pas l'équipe FCBP, donc elles se trouvèrent une place avec inquiétude. Quand la cloche sonna, le professeur fit taire tout les étudiants rapidement.

"Cette heure de cours va être un peu spéciale, sous la demande du professeur Ozpin. Vous avez deux possibilités, soit vous sortez de la classe et aller prendre l'air ou vous amusez entre amis, ou vous restez ici et assistez à l'épreuve d'initiation de l'équipe FCBP." déclara Oobleck rapidement en prenant une gorgée de son café et en se déplaçant à grande vitesse entre les bureaux. Après une dizaine de minutes, plus de la moitié des élèves étaient sortis, dont celle de Cardin, mais quelques équipes d'années plus élevés sont arrivées, sous l'invitation du professeur Ozpin. "À ceux qui sont restés et à ceux qui sont venus, nous, le professeur Ozpin et moi-même, vous conseillons d'être attentifs, car si vous vous retrouvez contre cette équipe pendant le festival, vous risquez d'avoir beaucoup de difficultés à les combattre." les informa le Dr. Oobleck.

Les lumières s'éteignirent et un écran apparût sur le mur à l'avant de la classe, le Dr. Oobleck s'était installé à l'arrière de la classe et regardait attentivement l'écran où le professeur Ozpin et Mme Goodwitch donnaient les informations à l'équipe FCBP.

XxXxX

"Vous êtes prêtes?" demanda finalement le professeur Ozpin.

"C'est parti!" s'exclamèrent les sœurs Gaster.

XxXxX

 **POV de Chara**

J'étais la première à être tirée dans les airs. Le paysage défilait rapidement sous moi, du moins, ça devait être rapide pour les humains, pour moi, c'était un peu lent, mais bon, je vais pas dévoiler tout ce que je sais faire dès le début. Après une bonne minute, j'ai commencé à descendre, donc j'ai sorti ma faux et l'ai utilisé pour m'accrocher doucement au tronc d'un arbre très large, tournant autour quelques secondes avant d'atterrir en douceur sur le sol, l'arbre tombant en pièce derrière moi alors que je me dirigeais déjà vers le nord.

XxXxX

 **POV de Frisk**

C'est vraiment ennuyant, être lancée dans les airs pour atteindre le milieu de la forêt, j'aurai été plus rapide en me téléportant ou en courant. Ah, le sol se rapproche, mais je m'en fou, de toutes façons, c'est pas ça qui va me faire quoique ce soit. Les bruits des branches cassées et de mon contact violant avec le sol me cassa les oreilles. J'aurais pas pu atterrir plus silencieusement? Je me suis levée et ai levé les yeux au ciel. Bon, première objectif, rejoindre Bete Noire.

XxXxX

 **POV de Player**

J'aurais pu passer en première sans que personne ne le remarque, mais j'avais la flemme, donc j'ai rien fait. Le sol se rapproche, mais à mon contact avec le sol, c'est comme si j'avais sauté sur place de quelques centimètres, ne laissant aucune trace de mon atterrissage. Maintenant, direction le nord.

XxXxX

 **POV de Betty**

Je me demande si c'est de la triche. En m'envolant, j'ai un peu forcé pour aller plus vite, donc j'ai dépassé Player en plein vol. Mais bon! Tous les moyens sont bons pour finir ce stupide test. Huh? Je crois que je vais atterrir sur un grimm. Je sens déjà mon sourire s'agrandir sur mon visage. Je vais essayer de le transpercer à main nue, ça va être marrant. Mais au lieu de voir le sang éclabousser partout, le grimm est seulement parti en fumée. C'est nul!

XxXxX

 **Pas de POV**

Le Dr. Oobleck pouvait déjà entendre des théories se faire entre les élèves sur les membres de l'équipe FCBP, qu'il notait sur sa feuille, car il ne faut négliger aucune piste.

 _Chara: Rien pour le moment, sauf le commentaire de quelques uns sur son arme 'trop classe'. Son arme: Sa faux._

 _Frisk: Certains croient que sa semblance la rend ultra résistante, d'autres croient qu'elle a un niveau d'aura extrêmement élevé, et certains croient que sa semblance affecterait toutes ses capacités physiques, tel la force, la résistance et la vitesse. Son arme: Ses cœurs flottants._

 _Player: Certains croient que sa semblance lui permet d'amortir n'importe quel choc physique, certains pensent qu'elle doit le voir, d'autres non, et certains croient que sa semblance pourrait être la téléportation. Son arme: Aucune information._

 _Bete Noire: Aucune théorie sur son arme ou ses capacités._

Le Dr. Oobleck retourna son attention sur le test d'initiation au devant de la classe.

XxXxX

Betty se retourna quand elle entendit une tête de beowolf éclatée, suivi de cris de frayeur de la part des autres beowolfs, qui s'enfuyaient, devant elle se tenait Frisk, qui lui souriait.

" _Ça vaut pas le sang original, mais p*tain! Le sang en éclaboussures lui va tellement bien!_ " pensa Frisk, au même moment, un fantasme sanglant de Betty lui traversa l'esprit, mais heureusement, elle fut réveillée par l'appel de Betty.

"…isk! Frisk!" cria Betty en secouant l'aînée par les épaules.

"Désolé, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées." s'excusa Frisk en lui donnant un sourire sincèrement désolé.

"Ça va?" demanda Betty avec une expression incertaine.

"O-oui, dépêchons-nous avant d'être les dernières." dit Frisk en reprenant son air ennuyeux et en prenant la direction du nord.

XxXxX

Chara regarda autour d'elle, tout une meute de beowolfs se trouvait autour d'elle, attendants le bon moment pour attaquer, puis d'un coup, trois beowolfs se jetèrent sur la déesse, mais ils n'avaient pas prévu qu'elle sorte une faux de nul part et qu'elle les décapite d'un seul mouvement extrêmement rapide. Si ça aurait une autre espèce que des grimms, le reste de la meute se seraient enfuits, mais à la place, ils se sont jetés sur elle les uns après les autres, Chara les fauchant littéralement tous les uns après les autres, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne réussissent à la toucher, partants tous en fumée. Après que le dernier beowolfs de la meute soit parti en fumée, Chara fit disparaître son arme et reprit sa direction vers le nord.

XxXxX

Pour certains, Player aurait été dans l'une des pires posture qu'il puisse y avoir pour un Chasseur ou une Chasseresse, elle était entourée de beowolfs, d'ursas et de beringels, il y avait même un alpha ursa. La seule et unique raison pour laquelle Player s'était arrêtée de marcher, était que les grimms étaient sur son chemin, pas qu'ils posaient problème, mais ils étaient là

"Bon, je vous laisse une chance de partir, sinon une seule personne va ressortir vivante de ce combat." avertit Player, mais elle ne reçut que des grognements de la part des grimms, comme elle s'y attendait.

L'ursa alpha poussa un hurlement, signalant le moment de l'attaque, tout les grimms se lancèrent sur la petite fille. L'alpha dépassa le reste du groupe grâce à sa vitesse supérieure. Player regarda sur sa droite, d'où venait l'alpha, qui n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'elle, puis elle leva la main et l'alpha explosa en mille morceaux, comme s'il avait implosé, une fraction de seconde après, tout les grimms autour de Player volèrent en morceaux.

"Au moins, ça tache pas les cadavres de grimms puisqu'ils partent tous en fumée." résonna Player à voix haute avant de reprendre sa route.

XxXxX

Tout les élèves étaient gelés, même le Dr. Oobleck, ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Ce que Player venait de faire était incroyable aux yeux de chaque personne qui se trouvait dans la classe du professeur d'histoire, même Ozpin et Glynda avaient des expressions choquées sur leurs visage, jamais, dans toute l'histoire de Remnant, ils n'avaient entendu parler de quelqu'un qui puisse se débarrasser d'autant de grimms aussi facilement que Player Gaster venait de le faire.

XxXxX

Les sœurs Gaster étaient surprises pour une fois depuis leur rencontre avec l'homme, elles étaient toutes arrivées au même moment au temple où se trouvait quatre pièces d'échecs. Elles ramassèrent chacune une pièce d'échecs et firent demi-tour vers la falaise de lancement.

XxXxX

 _Chara: Aucune théorie sur sa semblance. Grande habilité au maniement de la faux._

 _Frisk: Théories inchangées._

 _Player: Aucune théorie collective sur sa semblance, ses capacités ou son arme._

 _Bete Noire: Toujours aucune information._


	4. Préparation avant le bal

Les sœurs Gaster avaient adoré les cours où l'on pouvait se battre entre étudiants dès le début, même si elles ne prenaient jamais part aux combats. Betty aurait bien aimé mettre une raclée à Cardin, mais ses sœurs l'avaient convaincue qu'elles devaient garder secrètes leurs capacités, car elles voulaient garder l'effet de surprise. Les sœurs pouvaient sentir la tension dans l'air, dû à l'impatience du déroulement du prochain combat, qui était, Pyrrha Nikos contre l'équipe de Cardin, mais Chara savait déjà qui gagnerait, grâce à une capacité qu'elle a héritée de son père. L'équipe de Cardin a tout essayé, le un contre un, le deux contre un, les coups par derrière, le débordement et même une attaque désespérée à la fin, juste avant que Cardin ne tombe d'épuisement.

"Pyrrha Nikos est la gagnante!" déclara Mme Goodwitch, des infirmiers aidèrent l'équipe de Cardin à sortir de la classe pour qu'ils aillent se reposer. "Nous avons le temps pour un dernier match, quelqu'un veut essayer?" demanda Glynda en promenant son regard froid sur les étudiants assis dans les estrades. "Mademoiselle Belladona?" demanda Glynda, attirant l'attention de la faunus sur elle. "Vous avez été plutôt inactive ces derniers temps." ajouta la dame, ne voyant seulement Blake baisser la tête. "FCBP?" proposa alors Mme Goodwitch, mais elle ne reçut que des négations et des sourires désolés des sœurs Gaster.

"Je vais tenter ma chance!" dit un garçon aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux de la même couleur en levant la main, les sœurs avaient entendu ses jambes mécaniques quand il est entré en classe, ce qui avait attiré leurs attention.

"Eh bien, je vais vous trou-" commença Mme Goodwitch.

"Non, je vais plutôt me battre contre…" la coupa Mercury en regardant les personnes autour de lui, il avait terriblement envie de combattre l'une des filles qui ressemblaient à des gamines, mais il avait reçu des ordres. "…elle!" dit-il en pointant Pyrrha.

"Mercury, c'est ça?" demanda Glynda en regardant brièvement sur sa tablette. "Je vous déconseille d'affronter mademoiselle Nikos, elle vient juste de terminer un combat et j-" continua Glynda, mais ce fit une nouvelle fois couper.

"Non, c'est bon!" s'exclama Pyrrha. "Ce serait un plaisir." accepta-t-elle en lui donnant un sourire.

Mercury descendit des estrades et se plaça dans une position de combat, Pyrrha faisant de même, et il se lança, à la surprise de tous, sauf FCBP, il ne se battît qu'avec ses jambes, mais après seulement quelques que échanges, il se séparèrent et Mercury l'attaqua d'une manière plus féroce, mais après qu'elle l'ait envoyé quelques mètres plus loin, il déclara forfait, sous prétexte qu'ils étaient loin d'être du même niveau. " _Le prochain cours, il faudra qu'Emerald défit l'une de ses filles étranges._ " se dit Mercury en rejoignant sa 'coéquipière'.

XxXxX

Quand l'équipe FCBP entra dans le dortoir, Blake manquait. Elles avaient décidé de prendre un détour, voulant visiter un peu les dortoirs des équipes plus vieilles, mais apparemment, elles avaient loupé quelque chose.

"Où est Blake?" demanda Player en attirant l'attention du reste de l'équipe RWBY.

"Partie." répondit simplement Yang.

"Pourquoi?" demanda Chara.

"Nous parlions du bal, et elle a fait une crise de colère parce qu'on ne faisait rien au sujet de Torchwick, mais quand on lui a expliqué pourquoi, et elle est partie." expliqua Weiss en reprenant la lecture de son manuel.

"Attends! Quel bal?" demanda Chara, recevant des regards choqués de l'équipe RWBY.

"Vous ne savez pas pour le bal?" demanda Yang, ne recevant que des négations de l'autre équipe.

"Mais c'est dans seulement trois jours!" s'exclama Weiss. "On doit vous trouvez une robe, une coiffure et aussi quelqu'un pour vous accompagner!" énuméra-t-elle en commençant à chercher des personnes sur son Scroll.

"Hum... je crois pas que ce soit vraiment important de faire ça maintenant, on pourra très bien se débrouiller toutes seules, mais merci quand même." dit rapidement Frisk en arrêtant le geste de Weiss.

"V-vous êtes sûr? Je veux dire, ça me ferait plaisir d'aider." expliqua Weiss, l'inquiétude facilement audible dans sa voix.

"Je te l'ai dit, on va pouvoir s'en occuper. Maintenant, vous devez vous concentrer sur Blake, je doute que vous alliez pouvoir profiter pleinement de ce bal sans Blake." répliqua Chara en poussant le reste de l'équipe RWBY à l'extérieur du dortoir, puis elle referma et barra la porte.

"On fait quoi pour ce bal?" demanda Betty en prenant place sur son lit avec Frisk.

"On va devoir y aller, sinon ça paraîtra suspect, et c'est la dernière chose qu'on veut." répondit Player en se couchant sur le lit le plus haut.

"Mais pour les personnes qui nous accompagnent?" demanda Chara en prenant place sur le bord de la fenêtre.

"Je dirais qu'on attend jusqu'à la journée même du bal, si personne ne nous demande, on va y aller entre sœur, mais faîtes attention de ne pas accepeter n'importe quelle offre, assurez-vous que ce soit quelqu'un de potable." expliqua Player en commençant à remplir un cahier de sudoku qu'elle avait créé à partir d'un grain de poussière.

"Compris." acceptèrent les autres sœurs en retournant à leurs occupations.

La soirée se passa dans le calme, même quand l'équipe est arrivée, elles ne faisaient pas trop de bruit, pas seulement par respect pour les dortoirs voisins, mais aussi parce qu'elles avaient autres choses en tête.

XxXxX

 **POV de Frisk**

Comme prévu, je suis la première à me lever ce matin. Je me suis rapidement levée sans déranger personne, observant quelques instants le visage angélique de Bete Noire avant de sortir du dortoir.

En arrivant à la cafétéria, j'ai remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personne qui se levait à des heures matinales, en même temps, qui voudrait être à l'école plus tôt?

J'ai rapidement mangé, puis je me suis rendue à l'endroit où les véhicules viennent chercher des personnes pour les emmener sur le sol pour aller faire des visites ou aller en ville. J'ai embarqué dans le premier vaisseau, qui est parti seulement quelques minutes plus tard.

Première étape, trouver quelque chose à mettre qui pourrait plaire à Bete. Deuxième étape, trouver un cadeau pour Bete. Et troisième étape, revenir avant son réveil pour pouvoir cacher toutes ces conneries.

XxXxX

 **Pas de POV**

Frisk se promenait dans les rues avec son expression ennuyée habituelle, regardant de temps en temps les magasins autour d'elle. Comme à Beacon, peu de gens étaient debout, mais la plupart des magasins étaient déjà ouverts, ce qui était parfait pour les plans de la déesse.

Frisk commença par parcourir les magasins de toutes sortes, mais aucun n'avait quoique ce soit de visiblement intéressant pour la fille en rose. Après une bonne trentaine de minutes, elle trouva un collier en forme de cœur sur lequel était écrit _LOVE_. Rendue à l'extérieur, Frisk se plaça dans une ruelle où elle créa une photo d'elle et de Betty avec les proportions parfaites pour l'intérieur du collier, puis elle se mit à chercher un magasin de vêtements, mais pas un pour des vêtements chics, elle se doutait que ça n'allait pas plaire à Betty.

Frisk finit par entrer dans un magasin plus petit que les autres, mais qui avait une allure plus chaleureuse. À l'intérieur se trouvait une fille qui devait avoir l'âge des élèves de première, un homme, sûrement le gérant, et d'autres clients matinaux. Frisk se dirigea vers les sections qui serait plus à sa taille. Elle avait beau parcourir les étagères du regard des dizaines de fois, elle ne trouvait rien, et il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps. La jeune femme sembla remarquer le problème de Frisk, car elle se dirigea vers elle.

"Besoin d'aide?" demanda la femme en souriant, attirant l'attention de Frisk.

"Je ne sais pas si vous pourriez m'aider." répliqua Frisk d'un ton froid.

"Je suis sûr que je peux, dîtes moi simplement qu'est-ce que vous cherchez et je pourrais vous le trouvez en un tour de main." répliqua la femme en se plaçant devant Frisk. "Laissez-moi devinez, c'est pour un garçon?" demanda-t-elle avec un ton espiègle.

"Non, pour une fille." répondit sèchement Frisk en contournant la femme.

Malheureusement pour la déesse, la jeune femme était têtue et allait tenter de l'aider, coûte que coûte. "Quel genre de fille est-ce?" demanda la femme en commençant à parcourir les rangées du regard.

Frisk la fixa du regard avec exaspération pendant quelques secondes avant de répondre. "Elle aime se battre et faire souffrir les autres, mais je suis pas très bonne en mode, donc je sais pas ce qui lui plairait sur moi." répondit Frisk avec un sourire cruel.

La femme ne se retourna même pas quand elle entendit que la fille que Frisk essayait de séduire était possiblement une psychopathe. Elle sourit en prenant du vernie à ongles noir, un chandail à manches longues, qui laisse les épaules à découvertes, le chandail était noir aussi, mais il y était déssiné des chaînes, qui passaient un peu partout, et il y était écrit ' _Let me out!_ ' en lettres rouges sangs, ressemblant un peu aux écriteaux des films d'horreur, et finalement, elle prit un collier en forme de cœur, à moitié rose et à moitié noire, les deux couleurs passaient l'une sur l'autre avec des fissures de rose ou noir.

"Voilà." dit la jeune femme en souriant et en tendant les choses à Frisk. "Elle devrait aimer."

Frisk regarda les articles quelques secondes, mais décida que c'était mieux que rien et que ça pourrait le faire, donc elle hocha la tête et alla payer avant de repartir vers Beacon.

XxXxX

Quand les autres se réveillèrent, Frisk venait juste de tout cacher parfaitement, personne ne pourrait tomber dessu par hasard ou les trouver en cherchant.

"On ferait mieux de se dépêcher si on ne veut pas être en retard." déclara Weiss en prenant ses affaires de douches et en partant vers la douche en première, mais elle fût doublée par Frisk. "Hey!" grogna l'héritière.

Après que Frisk soit sortie, Betty prit la seconde place, entendant au même moment Weiss grogner d'iritation. Après Betty, Player prit le prochain tour.

"Bete, je peux te parler, en privé?" demanda doucement Frisk à la fille en rose. Betty hocha la tête à la demande de Frisk et les deux filles sortirent du dortoir, Frisk s'assurant que personne ne les écouterait. "Je sais qu'on a dit qu'on allait attendre pour recevoir des demandes et tout, mais je voulais vraiment y aller avec toi. Alors, veux-tu m'accompagner à ce bal?" demanda Frisk en lui donnant un sourire nerveux.

Betty était surprise par la demande de la déesse, elle avait remarqué que Frisk agissait bizarrement autour d'elle après leur initiation, mais elle ne s'était pas doutée que c'était à cause d'une raison comme celle-ci. Betty ne savait pas trop quoi dire, c'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans une situation semblable, alors elle décida d'expérimenter ça. "Je veux bien." répondit Betty avec un sourire sincèrement heureux.

Le sourire de Frisk s'agrandit. "Génial." dit-elle. "Mais on devrait rejoindre les autres avant qu'elles ne se posent des questions et s'incrustent." ajoute-t-elle en ouvrant la porte du dortoir, et elle y entra, suivit de Betty.

En entrant dans le dortoir, elles trouvèrent une scène plutôt étrange, Ruby mettait tout sans dessus dessous avec sa semblance, semblant chercher quelque chose, Yang tentait désespérément de se brosser les cheveux pour être à l'heure, Blake était sur le bord du lit le plus élévé, donnant un regard noir à un petit chien au sol qui n'arrêtait pas de japper. Chara et Player, elles, étaient simplement assises sur le rebord de la fenêtre sans faire le moindre bruit ou dire le moindre mot. Weiss devait encore être dans la salle de bain.

"Wow, c'est..." commença Frisk, sans pouvoir terminer sa phrase, dû au manque de mots.

"Chaotique." finit Betty pour elle, Frisk hochant la tête en acceptation du choix de mot de la fille en rose.

"Trouvé!" s'exclama Ruby en levant son arme haut dans les airs, puis elle prit une brosse et alla aider sa sœur.

Weiss sortir finalement de la salle de bain et elle commença à ranger ses choses, avant de prendre celles dont elle avait besoins. Après une quinzaine de minutes, les deux équipes sortirent du dortoir pour partir en classe.

XxXxX

Frisk avait eu de la difficulté à suivre le cours du Dr. Oobleck, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser au bal et au fait qu'elle allait y aller avec Betty.

"Vous pouvez y aller, je sais que, normalement, vous êtes sensés sortir dans une quinzaine de minutes, mais puisque le bal est demain et qu'il n'y a pas tout le monde qui soit prêt, on vous laisse un peu plus de temps." déclara le Dr. Oobleck avec un peu d'ennui dans la voix.

Tout les élèves se levèrent et se bousculèrent pour sortir du cours rapidement.

"Bon, je dois aller en ville, on se voit pour le dîner." déclara Betty à ses sœurs avant de commencer à marcher vers la sortie de l'école.

"Où elle va?" demanda Ruby en arrivant derrière le groupe.

"Elle va prendre l'air." répondit simplement Frisk avec un sourire sur le visage, connaissant la véritable raison du départ de Betty. "On va se préparer pour le prochain cours?" proposa-t-elle.

"Ouais!" s'exclama Ruby en disparaissant, ne laissant qu'une traînée de pétales de rose.

"C'est parti." ajouta Chara en partant aussi vers leur dortoir.

XxXxX

L'équipe RWBY et ce qui reste de l'équipe FCBP entrèrent en premières dans la salle du prochain cours, elles étaient parties en avances sous la demande de Weiss, elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'être une nouvelle fois en retard. Les élèves regardèrent les combats de quelques élèves d'écoles étrangères et d'élèves de Beacon. Quand Emerald arriva avec Mercury dans la salle de cours, elle poussa Mercury devant l'équipe FCBP, ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait.

"Qu'est qu'il y'a?" demanda Player d'un ton complètement détaché.

"Je voulais savoir si l'une d'entre vous voulais bien m'affronter, sauf pour la blonde, je ne pense pas être du même niveau qu'elle." dit Mercury en forçant un air nerveux.

"J'accepte le défis." dit Chara en se levant.

Après le combat qui se déroulait, Mercury avertit Glynda qu'il allait affronter Chara.

"Eh bien, il était temps que l'une d'entre elles accepte, venez." dit Glynda en faisant un signe de main au duo.

Mercury sauta des estrades et se dirigea vers le centre de l'arène. Chara se laissa tomber du rebord et atterrit sans difficulté au bord de l'arène, puis elle se plaça devant Mercury.

"Vous pouvez commencer." déclara Glynda.

Chara fît apparaître sa faux dans sa main droite, attendant l'arrivée de Mercury. Mercury admira quelques secondes le style de l'arme de son adversaire avant de se lancer vers elle. Mercury envoya un coup de pied droit vers les jambes de Chara, pour se retrouver bloqué par la lame de son adversaire, mais une fraction de seconde après, il lui donna un coup au niveau du coup, mais Chara le bloqua une nouvelle fois avec sa faux, puis elle lui donna un coup avec le manche de sa faux, trop rapide pour être suivi à l'œil nu, dans le ventre, le faisant faire un vol plané d'une dizaine de mètre, le sortant quasiment de l'arène. Quand Mercury s'est remis sur pied, Chara était devant lui, son visage a quelques centimètres du sien, elle lui fît un sourire démant avant de lui donner un autre coup, avec le dos de sa faux cette fois, qui l'envoya dans l'un des murs de l'arène. Mercury étant sorti de l'arène, un bip fût entendu dans la salle, installant un silence pesant dans la salle, mais quelques secondes après, des cris d'acclamations se firent entendre dans toute la salle.

"Où est la gamine en rose?" demanda Cardin après que la foule se soit calmé. "Elle avait trop peur de m'affronter?"

"Elle est partie faire un tour en ville." répondit calmement Player.

Les élèves s'étaient tus en entendant Cardin, ils n'aiment vraiment pas le voir en colère, car sa voulait dire qu'il allait se déchaîner encore plus qu'avant.

"Pas besoin de mentir, avouez-le, elle a la trouille de se montrer pour m'affronter." les provoqua Cardin, mais Player et Chara restèrent impassible.

Frisk, elle, le trouvait très désagréable et elle avait envi de le réduire en poussière, et pas celle qu'on utilise pour les armes. Elle se déplaça, assez vite pour qu'on puisse croire que c'est une téléportation, jusqu'à être devant Cardin. "Si t'as un problème avec le fait qu'elle soit occupée, tu peux toujours m'affronter, mais je t'avertis, je ne garantis pas ta survie." le menaça Frisk avec son expression ennuyée habituelle, ne recevant qu'un grognement mécontent de la part de Cardin avant qu'il ne parte avec le reste de son équipe.

 **A/N: Merci à Strider55 pour son follow. Aussi Bob, pour ton commentaire, je voulais te dire que c'était voulu, car je le fais un peu en version Bêta et que prochainement quand j'aurai du temps libre, je vais faire des réécritures de certaines histoires pour les rendre plus longues.**


End file.
